


Unattainable

by Susanne_Ke



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: AU, Businessman Robert Sugden, Father Aaron, M/M, Slow Burn, sort of RememberingRobron2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanne_Ke/pseuds/Susanne_Ke
Summary: I had a Thornbird-ish dream of Robron and that gave me ideas that I had to write down. I used Robron3dayBonanza as an excuse to post this too, like my other AU. So this fic includes the quote "I've been wanting you all day". All my knowledge about Catholic Church is from tv and movies so I apologise in advance for all the mistakes. And I hope this doesn't offend anyone, it wasn't my intention.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 189
Kudos: 301





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you Sarah xx

The Whites had never been especially religious people but they would go any lengths to polish their image in the public eye. That’s why they were heading for the Sunday mass once again. Robert hated the hypocrisy of it all. He wasn’t catholic and he wasn’t even particularly religious and didn’t care for these kind of public displays. 

Lawrence was leading their pack as usual. Chrissie was walking down the aisle leaning on Lachlan’s arm probably to stop him from running away but making it look like she was the sainted mother. Robert was walking behind them dragging his feet, cursing for the next hour of wasted time. 

When he approached the altar, he noticed that the priest who was watching the incoming parishioners from the door of the sacristy was definitely not the old Father Matthew with his grey hair but a dark haired young man. And as the aforementioned young man turned his head he could see the man was also handsome and had strikingly blue eyes. He was about to walk past their bench in his thoughts when Chrissie hissed at him “Where you going!” He almost tripped over his feet and saw a small smile on the stubbled face as his eyes met his own. 

Robert turned his head quickly and sat beside his wife after briefly kneeling and making some sort of a sign of the cross.   
\- Who’s that priest lurking in the sacristy? Where’s Father Matthew?  
\- He’s the new vicar. Father Matthew retired and not a moment too soon, I have to say, his sermons tended to be a little confusing lately. That is Father Aaron, he’s been in London before he came here and what I hear he’s a bit rough on the edges as you can imagine. Don’t know why would they send him to the countryside. And you’d know all this if you ever listened to me.

Robert had never been as interested in the mass as on that Sunday. His eyes were glued to the new man so much so that he forgot to bow his head for a prayer until Chrissie nudged him in the elbow.  
\- What’s the matter with you today?  
\- Sorry, I’ve got so much work troubles on my mind.  
Not only was Father Aaron pleasing to the eye but his voice was husky and deep, cutting straight to Robert’s spine. 

At the end of the service, there were parish announcements and one of them was that they were looking for volunteers for Church‘s annual summer fair’s planning committee. The volunteers were asked to sign up after the service.   
The Whites rose up to leave when Robert said hastily to Chrissie.  
\- I think I’ll volunteer for that committee.   
\- What? You don’t even like to go to the Church and always call us hypocrites.  
\- Well I just thought that maybe you’re right, all these kind of activities will bring us goodwill. Besides, they could benefit from my excellent planning skills.   
Chrissie rolled her eyes.   
\- By all means, go ahead if you want to. We’ll wait by the car, don’t be long.

While they had talked a couple of the parishioners had already been talking to Father Aaron. Robert was waiting for his turn behind a young brunette restlessly.   
\- I’m so glad you are here Father Aaron, I’m sure it will bring new energy to our congregational life.  
She was a smart looking woman but he didn’t miss the honey that was pouring from her voice as she bat her eyelashes. Father Aaron looked slightly embarrassed but composed himself and turned to Robert.   
\- What can I do for you?  
\- Nice to meet you Father Aaron, I’m Robert Sugden. Welcome to our humble little parish.   
They shook hands and Robert liked the firm hold of his hand. The hand was a little calloused, Father couldn’t have been a Father long, he must have had other occupations or maybe hobbies. Father Aaron looked at him with expectant eyes.  
\- I’m volunteering for the planning committee.  
Robert said cheerfully.  
\- Oh! - Father Aaron looked surprised. – I heard you’re a member of the White family, the CEO of the White Industries. I’d thought it would be beneath you.   
\- No no! I’m all up for it! I want to help my community whenever I can.  
He hoped to sound sincere.   
Father Aaron gave him a suspicious look but replied leniently  
\- Well then I’m delighted. We’re having our first meeting tomorrow evening at 6 o’clock. Does it fit to your busy schedule?  
\- Absolutely! I’ll make it fit.  
He was thinking about the meetings he would have to reschedule but never mind. Robert shook Father Aaron’s hand again to say goodbye. He really liked to shake his hand, it fitted so well to his bigger palm.   
\- I’m glad to see a new face in our Church, I hope we’ll make you feel at home. I really can’t wait to meet you tomorrow.   
He looked intently to the bright blue eyes and saw a light blush rising to his cheeks. He thought he saw a tiny spark behind the eyes but Father Aaron’s voice was calm when he replied   
\- I hope I can fill Father Matthew’s shoes. I’ll see you tomorrow then.

**  
Roberts mind was distracted the next day by the thoughts of the forthcoming meeting. For a fleeting moment he was afraid it would be held by some other member of the congregation but he refused to accept that possibility. 

Usually he could focus on his work without an effort but this time those blue eyes just popped into his head uninvited and he found himself deep in his dreams.   
He didn’t have a clue what he was planning. He had had some occasional one night stands with men but he was married now. And most importantly, Father Aaron was a priest, he was off the limits, forbidden, out of reach. Even IF he was gay. Nothing would or could happen so what was he dreaming of? He could only admire the fine piece of art that he was. He closed his eyes and drew a big red line over Father Aaron’s face in his mind. Well, maybe there was nothing he could do but he was going to go to the meeting, see that mysterious dark man again. So, what should he wear tonight…

**  
The meeting was in a little room in the congregational building right next to the church. The committee consisted of four people besides himself, all women. Two middle aged women and two young women of which one was the same one whom he had seen in the church. To his relief Father Aaron was sitting at the end of the table already so he hadn’t wasted his time for nothing. The young woman was leaning towards his ear smiling as she whispered something when he came to the room. Robert knocked the open door loudly to make his presence known and shouted hello, loud enough to get that annoying woman away from Father Aaron’s ear.   
Father Aaron clutched his collar looking like it was suffocating him. He quickly freed himself from his ardent admirer to come to shake hands with Robert, which was becoming his favourite hobby. This time he didn’t have that large white frock over his black cassock. The simple black suit with a white collar brought out his well-shaped figure in a flattering way. The man looked like he came straight from a clerical catwalk.  
\- I’ve been wanting you all day.  
Alrighty. So not only do his feet stumble because of that gorgeous vision but also his words betray him, Robert berated himself. Where had the suave and charming Robert Sugden disappeared. 

Father Aaron stared at him astonished.  
\- What I meant to say is, I’ve been waiting to meet you the whole day.  
He tried to sound unconcerned.

\- Sure, I can imagine that the Church fair can be quite a distraction in the middle of all the corporate stuff.  
Father gave him a sceptical look. - Now that we are all here, we can start. 

He went back to sit at the end of the table and cleared his throat. - Maybe we should start by introducing ourselves.   
The middle-aged women were kind looking Jane with a fluffy dark hair and Kirsten, an energetic looking woman with a shiny smile. The other young woman was Amy and The Irritating Woman was called Scarlet and as she introduced herself she gave Robert a challenging look.  
Finally it was Robert’s turn to impress his company.  
\- I’m Robert Sugden, you might have heard of me, I’m the CEO of the White Industries. As a patron of the parish, the White Industries will make a notable donation for the Church. And on my own behalf I’ll use my expertise to help the congregation that is so close to my heart by getting the fair planned in no time. 

Scarlet glanced at him scornfully and muttered just loud enough for him to hear – As if you’ve ever been interested in our church before.  
Jane gave him a lingering look with an approving smile, but others were mostly annoyed of the way he tried to hijack the platform. He was used to charming people and he wasn’t bad looking after all so he didn’t understand what was wrong.   
\- Right. Now that is out of the way let me tell you first the outlines of this event and after that I’d like to hear your proposals.  
Robert was slightly disappointed that Father didn’t want press his valuable input in the group.

They talked amicably for an hour, everyone contributing, ideas flowing, each of them suggesting the areas to be presented in the fair, what kind of competitions there could be and they talked about the possible sponsors. It was obvious that Father Aaron wasn’t chatty, he merely listened and made notes to his lap top. Robert felt he was out of his depth, his expertise wasn’t in things like crafts and flower shows. Despite that it wasn’t at all bad meeting.

Father Aaron gathered their thoughts in the end and said  
\- I’d like to add my own suggestion to the event. I thought it could be fun to have a band perform at the fair.  
Others looked at him surprised.  
\- You’re looking at me as if I’m thinking of bringing the Arctic Monkeys to the fair or something.  
He laughed nervously.  
That made Robert even more surprised. How did he even know a band like that.  
Father Aaron read his face right and replied without him even asking.  
\- We priests do listen to music too, even music other than hymns.   
He said sarcastically.  
\- Sorry, I didn’t mean that. Just thought how it would fit to our little fair.  
\- I thought we could ask some of the younger members of our parish, I’m sure there must be bands. It could draw in more teens to the event.  
They murmured their agreement. Robert was even more impressed than he had been before. Not only was Father Aaron pleasing to the eye but also young in his mind and ready to shake up the sleepy community. Looked like he wasn’t going to settle for the peaceful countryside. 

The meeting was starting to end but Robert wasn’t going to give up so easily.   
\- The White industries will donate funds for the fair so I thought we might talk about money after others have left, if you have time?  
\- I can hardly refuse your kind offer.   
\- I could also make an overall plan for you.  
\- I’ve made one already. I’m not as useless as you think. Administration is a part of my job so I had to learn. 

Robert felt that maybe he needed to rethink his opinion of the younger man. Scarlet on the other hand was not pleased. She said with gritted teeth – I have to pick my mum from the station so I must hurry.  
Robert grinned triumphantly to her.   
\- Don’t worry! I’ll help with whatever Father needs me to do.   
Robert smiled gleefully. He saw the unimpressed look Father Aaron gave him. 

He turned to him after everyone else had gone.   
\- Can we talk about the plan and our donation now?  
\- I have my documents in my laptop, you can take a look.   
Robert came to sit beside Father Aaron slightly behind his back so he could lean over his shoulder. As he read the screen over his shoulder he felt his warm breath on his cheek and the slight scent of incense. It was very hard to concentrate but he managed to read enough to see that Father Aaron wasn’t helpless at all. He leaned little closer, their shoulders almost touching each other. He let his finger follow the lines on the screens, for not any particular reason other than to get closer to the man. He could almost feel the stubble against his chin. He mumbled the words on the lines and finally said in a deep voice almost whispering – I promise you Aaron, I’ll double anything the others will give you.   
He didn’t even try to hide the suggestiveness of his words. 

Father jumped up from his chair and said hurriedly – I think you can go home now. I’ll just carry this furniture to the store room because this room is used as a gym room for a kid’s group tomorrow morning.   
His words were stumbling all over each other and he resolutely kept his back turned to Robert as he started to clatter the chairs.   
Robert wasn’t going to give up so easily.   
\- Oh, that’s alright I’ll help you and we’ll get it done in no time. 

Robert tried to think something light to talk about while they piled the chairs.   
\- Have you enjoyed being here?   
\- It’s only been a week so it’s still taking time to get used to this area. It’s so silent and peaceful it’s almost unnerving.  
When they were carrying a table to the store together Robert asked – Why did you want to come here, looks like you’re more suited to London.  
\- You’re not a catholic, are you?  
\- Well no. The Whites are and I support the family but I’m not a catholic or not even religious really, to be honest.  
Father Aaron scrunched his nose in disbelief.   
\- Well then your enthusiasm about our church is either weird or admirable. Anyway, so you don’t know that we don’t choose where we work neither do we apply our jobs. My superiors thought it’d be a good idea to send me to this drama free area.  
\- Oh right! Did you like it there?  
\- Yes I did. I had a rough childhood so it wasn’t anything new to me.  
\- I’m sorry to hear that.   
Robert said sympathetically.  
\- I had a life before I found my vocation but I’m not getting into that now. Let’s just say that is why I ended up in this career. I wanted to help other lost souls.   
Robert looked into his sincere blue eyes. The bloody man looked adorable and he didn’t know what to do. If he was just another bloke he could have flirted with him like he always did but it was impossible. So he just cleared his throat and said – That’s commendable.  
\- Ugh, I made it sound better than it is. I’m just a poor sod who got another chance.   
\- By the look of it, you did some training in your youth, those muscles tell a story.  
They were already back in the room and Father Aaron was just lifting a stack of chairs with his strong arms. He could see the biceps stretching in the tight sleeves.   
Father blushed - I used to box at one point in my life for self-defence, still do at times.   
He looked awkward and took a turn too quickly, which made him almost stumble with the chairs in his hands. Robert was near enough to get hold of his arm and keep him upright. He felt the strained muscle under the fabric and took couple of seconds longer than needed to let his hold go.  
\- I’m sorry, that was stupid of me, Father Aaron grumbled.  
\- Nothing to be sorry for, it wasn’t your fault you almost fell.  
\- Should have been more careful.  
Father Aaron muttered almost to himself.  
\- Look, it’s late and there’s only couple of chairs left so you really should go home now.  
He said it almost coldly, holding out his hand to shake Robert’s. Robert didn’t want to let his hand go. Father Aaron also watched their hands but let his gaze move to his eyes as he said with a solemn voice.  
\- Give my regards to your lovely wife, Mr Sugden.  
Robert was taken aback. He felt like a schoolboy that was told off. There was nothing he could do, he couldn’t argue.   
\- Right.  
Robert felt stupid, the nice night had suddenly turned chilly. 

As he drove home he was asking himself what was he doing, seriously? He had a marriage that gave him everything, the wealth, a valued position, a perfect wife, all he ever wanted and here he was dreaming of a gorgeous man that he would never have. He just had a whim that he couldn’t let go. He was willingly offering his valuable time for meaningless drabble just to see those blue eyes that had turned cold tonight. 

He thought he’d seen a spark in his eyes and felt the tension between them when he grabbed his arm, he was sure he had felt something but maybe it was his imagination. At least he was sure that he had seen how uncomfortable Father Aaron had been when Scarlet had made her advances.   
He’d never felt this insecure about himself. He’d always thought he knew how to get what he wanted, to be sure of his charm but this time he could be wrong. Apparently, his flirting had been too straightforward. 

He was mad, barking mad. But damn that man was hot in his cassock.  
He would see him on the Sunday mass, until then there was nothing he could do but wait. 

Tbc?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another week. Things are progressing very slowly, sorry.

Robert was tapping the floor with his shoe, what the hell was taking so long for everyone to get ready.

He loved his job, weekends were just a time to work little less hours than on the weekdays but this week had dragged, and there had been days when he had asked himself what had made his work so satisfying before. The way he had waited for Sunday to come was unbelievable. 

He had googled Father Aaron but didn’t have much success. It was mostly just about the parish work. Couple of nice shots though, Father Aaron standing at the side of the football field, kicking the ball. His face all lit up in excitement his hair gel free fluttering in the wind.

Lawrence came to the lobby putting his overcoat on.  
\- You’ve been keen on church things lately. What’s got into you? Any cute little ladies in the parish, eh Robert? 

Robert felt anger rising up his throat but he tried to restrain himself.  
\- I only got eyes for one woman and Chrissie knows that. There’s no use trying to stir up something.  
Robert turned his back on Lawrence. He was sick of seeing that smirk on his father-in-laws face. No matter how many hours he did for their company, for him he would always be a gold digger and a playboy. 

Chrissie came down searching something with her eyes.  
\- Isn’t Lachlan here?   
\- No and we need to go now!  
Robert was losing his patience.

Lachlan came down holding his stomach.  
\- I’m not feeling well, I think I’ll stay at home.   
\- Lucky, if you hadn’t pulled that one the last Sunday I could believe you. We are leaving right now, no excuses!  
Chrissie could be stern with Lachlan when she chose to.

Robert rolled his eyes at his perfect family when they were finally all in the car. 

\- Seriously Robert, you’ve been acting so weird since you joined that church committee.   
\- It’s nice to do some voluntary work for the community.  
\- You do understand the size of our enterprise? That’s just peanuts that we throw to them but you’re too valuable to waste your time for all that nonsense.  
\- Maybe I still have a heart and compassion for other people. I like the community spirit.  
Chrissie’s laugh was hollow, Lawrence’s even louder. 

Robert was hurt. He could admit to himself that that was exactly what he would have done couple of weeks ago but it had turned into something else now. 

**  
Father Aaron was nowhere to be seen when they entered the church. He came in only when the mass started. 

Robert was staring at him intently, the sounds of the sermon surrounding him as he waited for him to look at the congregation. Father finally let his eyes wander over the faces and when he found Robert there was a flicker, an acknowledgement. Robert gave him a small smile. 

He was sitting at the end of their bench and when the sermon was over, he had no intention of rising up before he had to. Chrissie kicked his ankle. – Go on, what are you stalling for.   
\- Just being polite and letting the old folks go first.

Father Aaron was standing by the door greeting people when they left and Robert lingered to be the last one.  
\- Quicker Robert, the Sunday roast is waiting for us.   
Chrissie rushed him.  
\- I need to talk to Father Aaron.  
\- This is getting ridiculous, your obsession with the church.   
She turned on his heels and left for the car without looking back.

Robert approached Aaron slowly making sure he was the last one to leave.   
Father Aaron was looking at him kindly, there wasn’t any trace of hostility or coldness which made him breathe easier.  
\- I just wanted to tell you that my sister’s gonna take care of the tea tent. She’s a caterer, so she’s a pro.   
\- One thing less to worry about.   
Father Aaron nodded his head. 

Robert shuffled his feet trying to find the right words.  
\- I’m sorry if I made you feel uneasy last time. 

\- That’s alright. I’m sure you didn’t mean it.  
Father looked somewhere over his shoulder avoiding his eyes. 

\- But I did mean it, everything I did and said, I meant it. I’m just sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable.   
He leaned closer to him and spoke in a hushed voice so no one would hear them.  
Father Aaron’s cheeks got pink and he looked confused.

Chrissie was waving at him in the car park looking agitated. He wanted desperately continue talking to Father but he had noticed Chrissie.  
\- Your family is waiting for you. We’ll see each other tomorrow in our meeting.   
He batted his arm lightly, just so lightly that to an outsider it looked like a friendly gesture but Robert felt it was more, the warm slow brush on his arm. And his eyes followed him when he walked away.

**  
Of course, the meeting was nothing he had hoped for. One of the reasons being that there were four people too many in the room. Those four people fussing over attic treasures, potted plants, ceramics or “the sweetest knitwear ever”. So when he wasn’t paying attention to it, they had agreed that Robert should find a marquee for the tea tent and arrange the service with Jane. It must have happened in some point when he was watching the way Father Aaron’s cute cupid’s bow moved up and down when he was talking and pursed it in displeasure when he was annoyed, not to mention the way he bit his lip.

That sweet mouth could also surprise him. In the middle of all the hustle and bustle, he suddenly saw the blue eyes aim straight at him and he heard Father Aaron’s husky tone over all those women’s voices.   
\- Ladies, I’m afraid you’ve overwhelmed Robert so I have a task for him. We’re gonna check the bands that have come forward to perform on our fair. We need to check them first before we can make a decision. So I’ve arranged with them that we’ll go to listen to their practice on next Saturday. 

Robert had one sulky teenager at home and was not in a hurry to meet any new ones. However, to get spend couple of hours with father Aaron on Saturday. Well, he would gladly see dozens of spotty teenagers to do that.

The meeting was over and Father was talking with Scarlet because she was arranging a little stage and gear for the bands. Because, apparently, her cousin’s friend of a friend’s namesake or something like that, had the right connections to deliver all that. 

Whereas Jane was firmly taking a hold of his arm and leading him out of the room, talking about how they should meet tomorrow over a coffee with Vic. Father Aaron’s dark figure bend over his laptop sadly disappeared from his view.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little background info. As you've probably already noticed, Robert and Aaron didn't grow up in the same village and this story is happening in Emmerdale, the place where Robert grew up. It also means that there won't be many Dingles in this story.

They met in town in a little café next to the Victoria’s kitchen so it was easy for her to pop out for an hour. She was always complaining that he didn’t call or come to see her often enough so this was a good way to show an interest on her life. Jane, on the other hand, was a charming woman. She was nice and she had a calming way to speak. It didn’t hurt that he was flattered to notice the way she let her eyes slowly up and down his body. So he was killing two birds with one stone, so to speak. 

Vic started to whine from the moment they greeted and that put him off a bit. The way his sister nagged at him reminded him of the way his wife treated him and the more he thought of it the more anxious he got. Those thoughts had plagued his mind for a long time now, he realised. 

Still, it was a nice date. Vic promised her two assistants would come to help her in the tent and she gave good advice on where to get a marquee. He was a rather good cook in his own opinion so he loved to dwell on what they should serve and the thought of getting to taste all the things Vic would make made his mouth water. Nevertheless, when Vic and Jane found out they had mutual friends it started to get boring. He tried inconspicuously look at his phone under the table to check his emails. Until he heard Jane’s words  
\- ….it’s good to see that Father Aaron is settled so well into our village and is so at peace with himself after everything.

\- What do you mean?  
He popped his head up.

\- Oh, look who’s awake! I thought you were in a coma.   
Vic snorted.

Robert didn’t pay any attention to her. - Did you know him before he became a priest?

Jane was surprised of his sudden interest but explained.  
\- No, not me, but when he was younger Father lived in Esholt, a village not so far away from Emmerdale. I have a friend who lives there and when she heard he was appointed here she told me about him. His mum abandoned him when he was a child and few years later his dad kicked him out so he went to live in that village with his mum. Caused quite a havoc around the village, fighting, stealing, there were even a rumour about dealing drugs. I don’t know what happened that settled him and made him go to the seminary. But apparently he was a right menace in his youth. 

\- Or his parents were.   
Robert said sternly. He was not having it. He realised he didn’t want to hear people judging him. He knew well enough what kind of troubles you could have in a family without outsiders knowing the truth but yet far too ready to condemn. 

**  
He decided to work at the home office in the afternoon instead of going back to the headquarters in town. 

His mind wandered to Father Aaron. What had his childhood been like? He tried to imagine him as a teenager with a permanent pout on his face, ready to get into mischief. Maybe he had a buzzcut or even a Mohican. Wearing jeans, trainers and perhaps a band shirt. He smiled to the endearing vision he pictured in his head.

His mind wandered to the grown up man of today. What was in his heart under all those thick black layers of clothing? He had only seen him in his cassock or in his suit with a collar. He started to peel off his armour in his mind eyes. He must be fit because of his biceps and the fact that he was boxing. That black attire couldn’t hide everything. 

Suddenly the noise of a door opening startled him. Chrissie walked in.

\- I didn’t know you were at home.  
He stammered a bit.

\- I came to check Lucky’s computer before he comes back home. What are you doing here?

Robert wondered if she ever did that to his computer and phone. He was sure she could find out his code if she wanted.   
\- I thought I could concentrate on the work better here.

Chrissie looked at him calculatingly. - We have the whole big house to ourselves.  
There was a not so subtle insinuation in her voice. She walked behind Robert’s chair and wrapped her arms around him.

Suddenly all the thoughts he had earlier the day came back to him. He felt a surge of resentment towards his wife. He knew he was being unfair but couldn’t help it. It wasn’t just because of his impure thoughts of Father Aaron.

\- I’ve got to go back. Just remembered I need to talk to the accountants.   
He took hold of her arms and pushed them away.

Chrissie was far from pleased. She stood her hands on her hips.  
\- Why don’t you just call them afterwards?

\- No it’s better to see them face to face. 

\- I’m offering you a nice rendezvous in our bedroom and you choose to go to work to talk about numbers? You are joking right?  
She was absolutely steaming.

The more Chrissie talked the more it made him want to get away.  
\- I’m sorry, it just is what it is sometimes, you know.

\- No, I really don’t know! You’re behaving irrationally like Lucky, doing whatever you like. I have another teenager in the house.

It was just as he had thought. He was treated like a child in his home and he hated it.

**  
As he walked back to the office he tried to be as quick as possible to avoid meeting people before he could seclude himself to his own office but of course he wasn’t that lucky. His father-in-law was stepping in front of him just as he was about to go his room. He had obviously waited for him.

\- Robert, make an appointment in your calendar, we are playing golf with the Wilsons on Saturday to seal the deal.   
Lawrence’s voice was as condescending as always. He was never asking, he was always telling.

\- No I’m not. It’s the weekend.  
This time Robert knew he wouldn’t yield, nothing would change his mind.

\- Since when have weekends been an obstacle of meeting clients?  
It didn’t matter to Lawrence if Robert was the CEO or not, he didn’t expect objections when he had made plans.

\- I have other things to do.

\- Don’t tell me you’ve got church business again!   
\- I’ve made a commitment and I’m keeping it, I’m not cancelling it because of golf.  
Robert crossed his arms and stood tall towering over Lawrence.

\- But they are important clients! You really should think about your priorities.

\- You’re living in the past Lawrence. The deal is safe already, our solicitors and their solicitors have checked the contract, it’s ready to be signed. There’s no need for stupid golf. It’s just an excuse for you and old Wilson to spend three hours on the field.

\- But it’s also about networking!

\- You’ve known him for 20 years, even I have for 5 years give or take. 

\- Oh and your reasons are so noble Robert!  
Lawrence practically spat the words out of his mouth before he left. 

First the daughter now the father, he was fed up with the Whites. Was it really even his family? His name was Sugden, so was Chrissie’s but they were always the Whites. The company’s name was The White industries, they lived in the White mansion that Lawrence owned. That’s how the world always saw them. 

But his dissatisfaction ran deeper than that. 

When he thought about it he knew it wasn’t just occasional irritation but it had been constant mood for God knows how long. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he had been happy. Really profoundly happy, not just ‘sealing a deal’ or ‘Star wars premier is coming’ happy but happy with his life, his marriage, his family.

Father Aaron wasn’t a cause to any of it but maybe meeting that blue eyed vicar had started something. It had made him see things in different light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys go for a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little background info: Jack never married Diane so Robert doesn't know her family.

Father Aaron was leaning on a Subaru, a blue sports car on the yard of the White mansion. He was wearing his familiar black suit, the sun was shining bright highlighting his lean but toned body. 

\- Whose car is that?

Father looked baffled.  
\- Obviously mine, what’d you think?

\- I thought you’d have a black, reliable classic car, with lots of space, more vicar-ish.

He rolled his eyes.  
\- Is that even a word? Why would I have a boring car like that? 

Robert felt a bit embarrassed but didn’t let it spoil his good mood. Nothing would in this beautiful summer day when he would have at least two hours of quality time with Aaron.

Father Aaron wasn’t the safest driver he’d seen if he was honest. Robert involuntarily pushed his foot on the imaginary brake he hoped he had on his side of the car. There seemed to be a reason why he had chosen a sports car.

He tried to get his mind out of the precarious way Father was driving on the narrow country roads and told him the good news.  
\- I’ll lend you a company’s van to get the instruments to the fair in the morning. That is, if we choose any of today’s bands to play at our fair.

Father Aaron looked at him pleasantly surprised.  
\- You’re not just a pretty face, CEO Sugden. That’s a much appreciated help. Now the first band we’re gonna see is practicing on a farm. One of the band members lives there and his dad has been kind enough to convert an old barn to a studio for their band.

\- I wish I’d been so lucky.

\- Huh?

\- I lived on a farm in this village for the first 19 years of my life. Don’t tell me you haven’t heard the gossip.

\- I didn’t know you were a farm boy.  
Father kept his eyes on the road.

\- But you’ve been told about my notorious past, a womaniser, an evil son of a respected man, broke my brother’s marriage, that’s the Robert Sugden everyone knows. 

Aaron looked deep in thought.  
\- Just out of spite or did you love her?

\- Me and my brother are a long story so let’s just say that it started as a way to get back at him but in the end there were feelings involved.

He felt a sudden sting inside him, something he hadn’t felt for a long time.  
\- But that’s ancient history, I don’t wanna dwell on that. I’m not the same person anymore. I had to change when my own father kicked me out in the cold just when I needed my family the most.

\- I’m sorry to hear that, no one deserves that. I can relate as I’ve told you I didn’t have it easy either when I was younger and it wasn’t all my own fault. It’s not my place to judge others. 

\- About that…  
But before he could continue they had already arrived to the farm and Robert had to hold his curiosity. Nevertheless, to see how approachable Father Aaron was being for a change made him look forward to the day ahead. 

The band consisted of three teenage boys and a girl who all looked like they didn’t give a shit about the oldies that came to listen to their music. They hardly glanced at them under their long hair or beanies.

The singer, Jacob, was the friendliest looking of them and took care of the talking. The boy could at least form decent sentences, Robert thought. They played a cover song of a band Robert had never heard about before and wasn’t about to listen ever again. He wanted to grunt when the music scratched his ears, he was sure that they would eventually bleed before the song would end. To his surprise he noticed Father Aaron tapped his feet to the rhythm.

When the clattering ended Father Aaron clapped his hands because that was apparently what you were supposed to do. He reluctantly took his hands out of his pockets and gave a couple of claps. But he could see how enthusiastic Aaron was. His face was light and he chattered excitedly – That was great! You guys can play! I’m amazed. Good work!

The young musicians looked a bit embarrassed but Robert could see they were secretly pleased too. Maybe no one had said anything like that to them before.

Father Aaron looked more relaxed than he had ever seen him be.  
\- Your bass has seen better days, hasn’t it?  
He said to the greasy haired bassist. 

\- Yeah well, ain’t got that much cash to buy a new one. Mum says money doesn’t grow on trees and all that sort of blah blah. 

\- I’ve got a mate who likes to play on his free time, I can check if he could get you a better bass at a decent price. 

\- No shit man! That would be awesome!

Father Aaron wasn’t fazed about their language.  
\- You’ll be a good addition to our fair, I’ll send you the details later. Robert here has arranged a van that will pick up your gear in the morning of the event. He’s so impressed by your music that he’s almost speechless.  
He grinned mischievously to him.

\- Yeah yeah, that was….cool.  
When they drove to the next place Robert’s mind was whirling around the revelation that Aaron had a friend. Sure, he was human like the rest of them but a mate, a male friend to be precise. What did he do with this mate? He couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

\- You have a mate.

\- And?

\- I didn’t know vicars have time for that.

\- What? To live? To have an actual life beyond the church? I’m not living in a monastery.  
Father Aaron chuckled and oh boy, was that a sound he would like to hear more. The voice was so soft and warm thrumming straight from his chest. And his blue eyes were dancing in the sunlight. He just had to smile too, almost forgetting what he had said.

\- I may be a priest 24/7 but I don’t work all the time. I do take this uniform off sometimes you know.

It was a good thing Father Aaron was driving because if it was him he might have swerved a bit when his words brought up the images he already had in his head. Did he have chest hair, how toned his pecs were, did his happy tr… - I’d like to see that.  
The words slipped out if his mouth before he could catch them. 

\- Excuse me?  
Father’s body stiffened and his foot was heavy on the gas pedal. He stared at him so intently his hold of the steering wheel almost slipped.

\- Could you please go easy on the gas! I know you think God is watching us but you could follow the speed limits and hold on to the steering wheel like a normal person!

The boy racer eased the speed. His head turned back to Robert to wait for his answer with an unreadable look on his face.

\- I mean, I just wondered what you’d look in a t-shirt and jeans. 

Aaron lifted his eyebrow and didn’t look convinced but he didn’t ask anymore.

Robert tried to get back where they left.  
\- Did you know this mate before you became a priest?

\- Yes, I met him when I went to live with my mum. Best thing that could have happened to me at that time. Adam was one of the people who helped me through the rough patches of my life. 

\- And you still keep in touch?

Aaron just smiled and evaded the question. His voice was light but sincere when he spoke.  
\- I’m grateful you’ve sacrificed your time for our little function.

Robert felt uncomfortable, like he was fooling him.  
\- Yeah, well I hope that’s not sarcasm because I feel far from helpful. All the others have done most of the work.

\- Don’t sell yourself short. You’ve been helpful in your own way and I’m sure your muscles will be gravely needed when we set up the venue.

He couldn’t misinterpret the quick look Aaron shot over him, surely? He felt a spark in his guts.

The next band was girls, maybe slightly older. Their spokesperson was Amelia, a girl he had seen in church many times. She seemed to be overexcited to see Father Aaron. Anyone would think Father Aaron was the next best thing from the God himself visiting their humble inn. Robert rolled his eyes but only in his mind, he knew better than to show it to girls. 

Besides Amelia, there was another girl, Leanna playing synthesiser. She looked like she wished to be anywhere else than in this room at the moment. The third girl, Gabby, was their singer and although he seemed to be the eldest of the group she left the talking to Amelia. 

They played a ballad that sounded nice though he couldn’t recognise it, the words were melancholy.

He was in awe. When he watched Gabby sing with her beautiful voice about all the angst and hope only a young person could feel about her life, he could see himself in her, when he was at her age, dreaming about what would become, about the future. And he thought about all the disappointments that came after that, he felt grief clutch his heart. He was supposed to conquer the world and he had, eventually, but only after years of struggle all thanks to his father, that bastard.

\- That was beautiful, what was the song?  
Robert could hardly get the words out of his mouth.

\- I wrote it myself.  
Gabby said shyly.

\- You’re so talented! Poor Robert almost forgot how to breathe. I know a summer camp where they teach songwriting, you should go there. I’ll send you the link to their pages.  
Father Aaron was just as encouraging as he had been with the previous band.

Robert was silent when they stepped in the car.

Father Aaron looked at him a gentle glow in his eyes.  
\- Who knew the hard-boiled businessman like you could turn out to be such a romantic.  
He chuckled softly. God how Robert loved that sound, he could almost accept his wrong conclusion.

\- I’m not a romantic. I was just admiring a beautiful song, you know, with an actual melody and lyrics.

\- And in the studio you wished you had earplugs with you, didn’t you?

\- Ugh, even the sound of banging the kettles would’ve been better.

\- Your taste in music is questionable. Though I’m not denying the girls had a beautiful song but the other band had a great energy on them and the rhythm was hypnotising. I wish I knew how to play like that.

\- Surely you know the basics about playing.

\- Only what I need for my work. 

The car was screeching as he curved the car to the yard of the congregational building. 

\- We still have one candidate but they’ve sent a video so I’ll show it to you in my office. I’ll reckon we have earned a whiskey after this day, what’d you say?

\- I’m always up for a good single malt or whatever whiskey you’ve got.

\- Sorry, I forgot I’m taking you home after this so maybe we’ll rain check the whiskey?  
Father Aaron almost sat back to his seat.

\- No, that’s alright, I can walk home, the distance is hardly anything. It’ll do me good to get a bit of fresh air and a walk.

\- In that case, let’s go inside.

And he followed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father Aaron and Robert continue their day at Aaron's office.

After the stark sunlight outside the office was dark, it smelled of the leather of the armchairs, of incense and of old books that filled the bookshelf that covered one of the walls. The room was spacious, a large sofa in front of the bookshelf, a beautiful view to the garden through wide windows. The crystal whiskey glasses sparkled in the light coming from windows when Aaron poured the amber liquid in them. Robert almost felt at home in this atmosphere; he knew how to be here after the day spent with awkward teenagers.

Aaron handed the other glass to Robert.

\- Do you often drink here secretly? 

Father rolled his eyes – I don’t need to keep it a secret what I do here on my own time in the evenings. Sometimes I can stay here quite late when it’s a busy day and I’d like to relax after that. Besides, I live just across the road so I don’t need a car to get home. 

\- Quite a mancave you’ve got here.  
Robert marveled the milieu. 

Father Aaron shrugged his shoulders and didn’t pay attention to his surroundings.  
\- It’s not what I’d choose, I’d prefer it was simple.   
He tapped his keyboard to search for the video.  
\- The last band sent a video and I already watched it. I have to say I think they are too good for us. Those two little ensembles of local youth are much more what I was looking for.

They sat at his bureau, Father Aaron on his own chair and Robert opposite to him. Father turned the screen so they could both watch the video. The band was a group of boys and girls that were probably already at their twenties. They all had good instruments and they performed like professionals. They were way too good for them.

\- Wait, I actually just had an email from them. They say they are withdrawing. They just got a gig at a little festival at the same time. That’s settled then, I already thought we’d have to refuse them but now everyone’s happy. 

Robert nodded in agreement, leaned back on his chair and took a sip of his whiskey sighing contently as he felt the warm burn in his throat.  
\- I was amazed today how relaxed you were around those kids, how easy it was for you to find the right words.

\- I can still remember how I hated the way grownups treated me when I was their age and how I promised myself I’d never do the same.  
Aaron swirled his glass deep in thought. – Though it’s not that I didn’t deserve it. My talent was to make trouble and to make everyone around me hate me. There was nothing better than to piss off everybody. 

\- What changed? I mean you’re hardly that person anymore, so what happened, if you don’t mind me asking.  
Robert was afraid he was intruding but he thought he wouldn’t get another chance like this so he just held his breath and waited.

Aaron sipped his drink and looked like he was pondering whether to speak or not. Maybe it was the memories that were clearly running through his head or the alcohol but he did continue.  
\- It was my step dad, or a sort of a step dad, he was actually my mum’s ex-boyfriend but I lived with him. He was a decent person and little by little I understood I could trust him, that not everybody in my life was there to make it miserable. It seeped through my thick skull that I could make my own life easier if I didn’t hate everybody.

\- He must be a really good bloke.

\- He is. He’ll always be a dad to me, more than my own dad ever was.

The recollections seemed to make Aaron emotional and he rose from his chair to walk to the window and turned his back to him. He looked at the garden when he spoke like he didn’t want to see him.  
\- But it wasn’t just that. I just didn’t magically turn to a better person. At some point in my life I had to admit myself that I’m gay and what can I say, that didn’t go well.

Robert’s heart was beating fast and he felt his cheeks getting warm either from the whiskey or from the physical reaction to Aaron’s words. Finally he got the confirmation he had hoped for. He felt bad that he was glad to hear it when Aaron was obviously talking about memories that were painful to him. He desperately wanted to go to him, to somehow comfort him but he still held himself back.

\- To tell the whole sorry story in short, my step dad found out, I got so freaked out that I beat him. But being the good man he was he forgave me and promised not to tell anyone but I was confused, my head was a mess. I was so afraid what people would think of me if they found out that I tried to kill myself.

Robert almost choked on his whiskey. Whatever Jane had told him he didn’t expect that. 

He had to rise from his chair and come to stand by Aaron. Aaron turned to look at him and Robert was hovering at the brink of a hug but wasn’t still sure if he should dare to. He desperately wanted to be a warm human blanket around him but wasn’t sure how Aaron would take it.

\- I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine how horrible it must have felt that you would rather die than to be who you are.  
He said softly. Aaron smiled tiredly.

\- Was that when you decided to go to the seminary?

\- Not quite. It got better afterwards when I realised that people didn’t judge me or desert me because of that. I even got a boyfriend, experienced what it was like to have someone special in your life for a brief moment.   
His blue eyes looked at Robert so sincere, so vulnerable. He almost felt like he was looking into a young Aaron’s eyes. 

\- We quarrelled a lot and it probably wouldn’t have lasted long but he was killed in a car accident. I wasn’t in that car but it happened after we had a row so I felt it was my fault. I felt so guilty over it that I suppose that was the turning point for me.

His eyes got wet. Robert couldn’t stop himself anymore but wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Aaron stiffened for a moment but then he slowly slid his own arms around Roberts’s waist.

\- I’m so sorry you’ve had to deal with so much in your life. No one deserves it.   
Robert tightened his hold of Aaron pressing him against his chest.  
Aaron leaned against Robert and buried his face on his neck. It was quiet for a moment. Robert relished the younger man’s solid pressure against his body. Eventually Father Aaron mumbled   
\- It was all mostly my own stupidity. I didn’t expect my family to be so understanding. Anyway, it was years ago and my life changed for the better after that.   
He lifted his head to look at Robert and loosened his grip of his waist. He sounded ashamed.  
\- This is ridiculous. This is supposed to be the other way around. I’m the one that consoles people and listens to them. You don’t need to do this. 

\- Of course I do. Wearing that white collar doesn’t mean you’re not a human being like everyone else. You can rely on me.

He had to let go of the hug it had lasted too long but he kept his hands on his shoulders. Aaron still left his hands lightly touch his waist.

\- You’re such a gentle and loving person I don’t know how you’ve done it.

Aaron sniffed, turned his eyes away Robert and tried to get further away from him but Robert didn’t let him. Instead, he took hold of his face, cupped his cheeks in his palms. He kissed him gently, softly. He was afraid what Aaron’s reaction would be but he shut his brain and just seized the moment. Aaron froze for a second but soon kissed him back letting his lips sweetly caress his. Robert shivered a little when he felt the scratch of the stubble. He started to press himself closer to Aaron’s body and his tender touch turned more intense. To his surprise, Aaron flipped them around and pushed him backwards until he felt the edge of the table against his thighs. Aaron took control, which he willingly gave him. He gripped him in a tight hold. The tenderness was gone and he greedily used his tongue to make him part his lips. He moaned quietly letting his tongue to slide inside his mouth. It was like in his dreams only far better than he could have ever imagined. His mouth was demanding making Roberts legs weak, it was a good thing he was supported by the table. They were like moulded to be joined together. 

Robert was just about to spread his legs to let Aaron slide between his thighs when Aaron abruptly withdrew himself. Robert was so dizzy he at first hardly understood what took away his sweet pleasure. 

\- No we can’t. 

The heat of Aarons lips was still so close he tried to pull it back to where it belonged but was pushed away.

\- This is mad! What are you doing? This can’t happen!

\- I want you.

\- It’s not only that I’m a priest but you, you are married! Marriage is sacred bond between a husband and a wife. You can’t cheat on her just on a whim!  
Aaron inhaled rapidly, his voice was strained. 

For Robert there was no turning back so he let it all out.  
\- I can’t help this, I’m thinking about you all the time. I admit it was a physical attraction at first but the more I’ve spent time with you I could see your honesty, your passion about the things that matter to you, how gentle you can be. I’ve never met anyone like you.

Aaron’s hands were firmer on his chest again keeping him still. His words were harsh. - I’m no one to you! We only met couple of weeks ago. So you had a domestic or something like that and the first thing you do is to run to someone else clinging on some twisted fantasy about me. Are you gay, is that was causing the problems in your marriage? Or do you want me because I’m unattainable?

\- Hold on!  
His mind started to work slowly getting out from the fog that was Aaron’s presence.   
\- It wasn’t just me. I may have started it but you were more than willing. So you got some explaining to do too! Why did you do it?

Aaron huffed frustrated. He stepped further back and stroked his gelled hair.  
\- Because you are always everywhere! All tall, blonde and smiling from ear to ear.

\- Come on. I still don’t know much about you but I know you’re not shallow. So, be honest, why?

Aaron looked anguished. It felt like he had to force the words out. - You’re so confident and smug. Always so positive, full of energy, you’re everything I’m not. You fill the room when you step in and I can’t think anything else when you’re in it. You’re messing me around and I don’t like that.

Robert tried to reach him again and pleaded.   
\- I’m not messing you around.

But the veil was drawn over the younger man’s blue eyes again and he drew himself away from him, straightening his shirt, looking all formal again.  
\- Go home to your wife, talk to her. Go to a couple’s therapy or whatever it takes to mend your marriage. You need to try to make things work with your wife. Don’t go back to your old ways, you are better than that. 

He saw how adamant the man in front of him was and knew there was nothing he could do to change his mind at that moment. At least he knew he had occupied a little corner in Aaron’s mind.

\- I’m not gay.  
He whispered before he left. But he knew that the kiss had just been the first spark and that spark had started a fire inside him that wasn’t going to go away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the eve of the fair.

Father Aaron had avoided him for almost two weeks. Well, they had spoken but never alone. Their committee had had few meetings but only outside the congregational hall. The weather had been atypically hot for early June so they gathered on the field outside the hall where the fair would be held. Father Aaron had always made sure there were other people around them in those occasions. He did talk to him, like a Father would speak to his parishioner, gently and detached. He always remembered to send his regards to his wife, which always made Robert’s skin prickle. 

The truth was he had thought about Father Aaron’s words to him. He had pondered if he had just gone back to his old habits, getting bored with his easy life and tried to find excitement with some random person. But it wasn’t that. Jane was a wonderful woman, vivid, funny, kind. She was also a person who could effortlessly crowd into people’s personal space giving a light touch without being too intruding, speaking with a slight flirt in her voice. He doubted if she wouldn’t have minded a fling with him but it was not what he wanted. It was Aaron who was in his mind, the one he dreamed about. Whatever Aaron had said to him, he had been wrong. It had nothing to do what he had been like in his youth.

One night he had tentatively brought up the subject of counselling with Chrissie. He had asked if they should talk about their marriage with an outsider because he felt she wasn’t perhaps quite happy with him. She had thought that he was kidding.  
\- Are you mad! We are happy, how can you doubt how I feel! We are the couple that everyone wants to be. All my friends envy our marriage. Me, you, Lachlan and father living in a mansion as a family, reigning a business empire together just shows that our life couldn’t be any better.

She distanced herself from him, rose up from the couch and stepped to straighten their wedding photo on the mantelpiece. She had tears in her eyes.  
\- I’m shocked and hurt that you even brought up that subject. So no Robert, we are not going to a counsellor. We’re not discussing about this ever again and don’t you dare to mention this to anyone ever.  
And she marched out of the room with an indignant look on her face.

He looked at their wedding photo. He had a wide smile and his face was positively glowing in the picture. They had been engaged for a year and already lived in the mansion before their wedding. He had a good position in the company and a good income, but until the marriage he had to be careful with his every move to not to jeopardise the dream he had chased for years. His wedding day had finally been it, reaching the ultimate goal. It had happened after that day that he started to feel restless. It was like having a hangover for the last 5 years of his life. Was this really the beginning of the rest of his life? 

All those thoughts vanished when he arrived at the field that was buzzing life. Cars whirling around, stalls were brought in, people carrying boxes. The tea tent would be situated close to the gate of the area, the small stalls along the lanes that led to the stage for the performers in the other end of the field, near the congregational building. 

Robert could see the company’s van and the trainees they had sent to help at the other end of the field. Father Aaron seemed to guide them Scarlet hot on his heels. He had no time to go to see them, he had too much to do. Vic and her assistants Paul and Harry were already wondering what to do with the marquee. Jane had come to help them too. She was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, her voluminous dark hair was stretched on a ponytail and she looked every bit fit for the job. 

Robert took the lead. He had studied several clips of how to build a marquee from the YouTube and knew the best method to do it.  
\- Right! First we need to put all the boxes of different parts on the right order on the sides so we’ll find them easily. We’ll assemble the roof before we can erect it and only after that Vic can start to put on the service table and shelves. 

Vic rolled her eyes and lay down on the grass, bending her arms behind her head and shutting her eyes from the blaring sun.

\- Err, what do you think you’re doing?  
Robert asked astonished.

\- There’s already four of you, I’m only gonna be in your way if I try to help. Besides I was asked to come here to prepare the tea service not for a building a flipping tent. 

It took them half an hour to get the roof up under Robert’s firm managerial guidance. He was pleased at the result although it was only half of the work done. Robert woke Vic up to start her part of the preparations. She stretched her arms and rose slowly from the ground.  
\- Nice work lads. And Jane of course.

She started to unpack all the mugs and plates from the boxes to put them on the shelves they had assembled behind the service counter. She glanced around the area where people were coming and going. - I’d like to meet your Father Aaron, where’s he hiding?

\- Hardly mine. He’s busy at the moment.   
Robert muttered sullenly.

Jane was still looking fresh and cool even though she had done more than her bit of the physical work so far.  
\- I’ll lay out the tables and chairs while you put up the legs and panels.

Robert couldn’t accept her doing all that. They were foldable chairs and tables but there was still a lot of work to do.  
\- Just wait ‘til I can help you.

\- Robert! I’m not made of sugar and spice. For your info I go to the gym every week and have no problem in lifting few chairs.   
Robert had to agree she looked quite fit. Her t-shirt was clinging to her body and her cheerful face was gleaming in the sunlight.

\- If you don’t believe me just try these biceps.  
Jane chuckled and put Roberts hand on her arm winking at him flirtatiously.

And yes, her bicep felt strong under his hand and yes, Father Aaron chose that exact moment to walk past the tea tent. The smile fell from his lips when he saw the peevish look on his face. His hand dropped from her arm but it was too late. Aaron just curtly nodded at him. 

The tent was almost done but when Victoria found out she needed more equipment from the kitchen in town they decided to take a break and Robert and Paul would go back to the kitchen while Harry would help Jane to set the rest of the tables and chairs. They were already by the van before Paul remembered he had forgotten his keys so Robert went back to fetch them. 

And what did his eyes see when he approached the tent! Father Aaron had sneaked to greet Victoria obviously as soon as he had seen him walk away. That devious little vicar! He slowly stalked closer trying to catch what they were saying. They were standing their backs on him and didn’t see him creeping to the earshot.

\- I’m surprised you got my brother to help you and get his lazy bones off the couch in his large mansion.

\- Robert’s been very helpful. As far as I could see he seemed to do the biggest part of the assembling of the roof right now. I don’t think he’s lazy at all, he wouldn’t have an important position in the company if he didn’t work hard. 

\- I’d say my brother dearest worked hard to charm the daughter.  
Vic laughed dismissively.

\- I don’t think you understand how big companies function if you believe it depends on that. Frankly Victoria, I’m sorry but I find it a bit harsh and not particularly nice thing to say about your brother.  
Father Aaron’s voice was annoyed.

Robert was gob smacked as he listened to the way Father Aaron defended him. He was so used to the way Vic, Chrissie and her family spoke to him and of him that he never expected anyone to be on his side. He felt it was time to make his presence known and coughed.

Father Aaron jumped up an inch.  
\- Oh, I didn’t see you coming!

\- Neither did I.   
Robert said with a pointed look.

\- Well, I’ll leave you to it, things to do and all that.  
Father Aaron retreated backwards almost tripping over a table but probably due to his boxing training he managed to keep his balance and landed on his feet gracefully. 

Vic watched after him surprised.  
\- What’s with him? First he praises you to high heaven and the second you walk in he practically runs out.

Robert pretended he hadn’t heard her.  
\- I need keys to your kitchen, Paul forgot them.   
He wanted Vic to turn her attention away from Aaron and succeeded when Vic rolled her eyes to her incompetent assistant.

**  
The day went by and in the afternoon most of the people had left after they had done their job. The field looked nice and ready for the fair next day.

Robert was still lingering on the ground although the tent was ready and Vic and her crew had al-ready left. He tried inconspicuously to get close to the stage to see if Aaron was still there. Just as he came closer he saw him flailing his arms to the others and go inside the hall shouting something as he went. Robert followed him but left a distance between them so no one would pay attention to him. He silently tiptoed into the building and looked for him. 

He found Father Aaron in his study standing in front of the bookshelf deep in his thoughts holding two old looking books in his hand, weighing them.

\- I’m sorry, I hope I’m not interrupting your prayer or something?

\- Not at all. I just came to find something to put under the sound table, it’s one foot is a bit wobbly. Just trying to decide which one is sturdier. 

\- Don’t you think your boss would mind the use of a holy script?

\- If you mean God, I think he’s too pragmatic to mind and if you mean the bishop I haven’t seen him lurking around. Don’t know about this holiness either.  
Came the snarky answer.

Robert was unsure how to get Aaron to talk to him but he finally had his chance so he would have to take it.  
\- Aaron, I’ve wanted to talk to you but you have successfully been hiding from me since that Saturday. 

\- I did tell you what I thought and gave you my advice. I don’t know what else I can do.  
Aaron was standoffish.

\- And I listened to you, I honestly did. I’ve been thinking it through and I assure you I’m not just going back to my bad old habits and just wanting some bit on the side.

Aaron looked sceptic. - What about Jane?

Robert was taken aback. - What about her? 

\- Looked very cozy today.   
Aaron’s voice was charged.

\- You know what she’s like, she’s friendly and touchy. I’m just as interested in her as you are in Scarlet.

Aaron blushed.  
\- I don’t know why you brought up Scarlet.

\- C’mon, you know, she’s been drooling after you the whole time, poor girl.   
Robert could see Aaron was uneasy so he wanted to get back to what he came to say.  
\- I did talk to Chrissie about going to counselling but according to her, we don’t have any problems. It’s been said that we are The perfect couple.

-I’m sorry Robert.   
Aaron clenched the books in his hands distressed - I don’t know how to help you. I’m part of the problem so I don’t suppose I’m the right person to give you any more advice. 

Robert decided it was time to put it all in a one card, he had nothing to lose and it had been obvious since their kiss.  
\- I don’t want your advice, I want you.

Aaron’s defiant posture slumped slightly and he shifted his eyes away from Robert. His voice was barely audible.  
\- Why are you doing this to me? 

\- Because I think you want me too. The way you kissed me and the way you were jealous of Jane told me as much. That must mean something?

\- Think what you’re asking me to do, to abandon everything I believe in, to act against my conscience. That’s too much.  
His face looked tormented making a bang of guilt wrench Robert’s stomach. 

Aaron left, not letting Robert say anything more.

Robert looked worried at the sky as he drove back home. There were dark clouds on the horizon. The weather forecast had predicted local showers and even thunder but according to them the storm shouldn’t reach their area. He could only wish that the forecast was right and the storm wouldn’t hit their little village.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a dark and stormy night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very used to write this kind of scenes so I'm sorry if this sounds awkward.

Robert was exhausted after of all the excitement of the day and had collapsed on his bed. 

During the night, he woke up to the howling wind that was rustling the windows. He got up trying not to wake Chrissie and went downstairs to check the weather. It was raining cats and dogs and he could see how the wind was throwing the garden chairs all over the yard. He thought of all the trouble they had when building the fair and what kind of havoc the storm was causing to it. 

All the hard work they had put into it would be destroyed by this whirlwind in minutes. He hovered over his phone for a second wondering whether to ring Aaron or not but he thought Aaron was probably aware of the situation already and if he wasn’t, well, he needed his sleep.

He silently went back to their bedroom to put on a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers in haste. He ran downstairs, grabbed the car keys from the bowl on the hall and jumped to his car. He needed to see what he could salvage of their hard work.

He drove to the courtyard in front of the hall and not to the parking field. Of course Aaron was already there. He had joggers and a hoodie on. Even though the storm took all his attention Robert still couldn’t help noticing that for the first time he saw him in something other than in his clerical attire. Wind was ruffling his usually gelled hair.

Aaron tried to get his voice heard over the wind that tried to drown all the other noises around. The stalls and the other buildings were clattering to add to the noise. 

\- Robert! How did you know to come here?  
He looked relieved to see him. 

\- The storm woke me up and I needed to see the damage it’s causing.

Aaron had already surveyed the area and gave him a report.   
\- I think the stalls will hold, they are sturdy, closer to ground and if some of them fall to the ground it’s not that bad, we’ll just lift them up in the morning. I also checked the stage, it’s too big and heavy for the wind to collapse it. The problem is the tent. The wind fills it up with air like a balloon, it can tear it off the ground and uplift it.

\- I’ve got couple of extra bolts left that I didn’t hook yesterday, I’ll fetch them.

\- I think there’s tiles in the shed, we could pile them on the hem. We’ve got ropes too, do you think it could help if we could put them over the marquee and bolt them on the ground? 

\- Don’t really know but I think everything’s worth of try!

It took them over an hour to fight against the wind and the rain that was getting heavier by the minute, it was coming down almost horizontal.

They were thoroughly wet from head to toe when they finally had done all they could and Aaron was motioning towards the hall. – Lets go to my study and dry ourselves.   
He still shouted against the wind, Robert understood his motions more than he actually heard his words.

The silence in the hall was deafening. They could still hear the storm howling outside even inside the building but after being outside for a long time, it was as if they were surrounded by a warm wool muffling all the noise. Their shoes squelched as they ran into the hall and they immediately kicked them off once inside. Aaron told him to go the study while he searched for towels for them. The night was dark because of the heavy storm clouds and he had to switch a floor lamp on before he pulled the shirt off him to get rid of his drenched clothes. 

Aaron padded in softly with those typical Aaron like effortless moves that highlighted his athletic body in the dimly lit room. When he saw shirtless Robert, he froze on the spot. His eyes grazed his damp torso making Robert very much aware of his half naked body. He was just as much in awe when he looked at Aaron. The man was finally stripped of all the armour he wore every day, the black uniform that always reminded that he was foremost a priest. But it looked like he had also eased out emotionally, his soft look showing him just as a young man he was. His wet hair was plastered in his forehead but on the top of his head the hair had already started to dry and make fluffy curls. His skin was still flushed from the exertion. Aaron had no idea how gorgeous he looked in Robert’s eyes. 

He got closer to Aaron holding out his hand to take the other towel off his hand. Robert didn’t want to scare him off so his motions were slow. He watched his face intently, waiting to see if he would flinch or turn away. But Aaron didn’t back off, he gave the towel to him his own towel dropping on the floor without him realising it. His eyes were twinkling, looking back at Robert without any sign of hesitation.

Aaron had already left his wet hoodie to the bathroom and was wearing a wet white tee that was clinging to his body. They were standing close enough to each other for Robert to feel Aaron’s breathe on his cheek. The younger man let his eyes wander over his face. A droplet fell from Robert’s hair onto his collarbone. Aaron leaned forward and sucked it off of his skin at the same time putting his hands on Robert’s hips. All the hair in his body stood up. It was such a small gesture but he couldn’t remember when he had felt more aroused by so simple move. Aaron continued to kiss his way up to his neck. Every fibre of his body was set on fire by the touch. 

Robert was too eager to wait any longer and he cupped Aaron’s face to get the lips he already knew to be so soft and sweet against his own. His kiss was just as keen as it had been the other day but this time he felt like he could trust him not to bolt straight away. Instead, when Robert stopped the kiss to look at his eyes for assurance he chased his lips back.

Robert took a hold of Aaron’s t-shirt hem to pull it off but Aaron put his hand on his to stop him. For a second he was scared this was the moment he would escape after all. Aaron held his hands still for a while pondering something in his mind and then obviously made a decision. He let go of his hands and lifted his arms. Robert pulled the shirt away and as the streams of light hit his body when he was wriggling to get it off he saw faint silvery lines on his stomach. He saw Aaron watching his expression intently but he calmed his emotions thinking it had to be connected to his troubled teenage years he had mentioned and decided this was not the time and place to ask about them.

Robert grabbed the waistband of Aaron’s joggers and dropped them easily to his ankles. The younger man obediently stepped out of them while he was unbuckling Roberts’s belt and fumbling the zipper to get his jeans off as well. But the wet jeans were clinging tightly on his thighs so Aaron determinately pushed him to lay on his back on the sofa and yanked his jeans with his boxer off him with vigour. 

Robert was stretched naked on his back but he never shied away his body. He slightly spread his legs to give Aaron a better view. Aaron curled his lips to a tiny smile showing that he knew what he was doing but appreciated it. He revelled under the gaze that was wandering slowly over his body and he was getting hard just by seeing the pure lust on Aaron’s face.

Aaron was still wearing his damp boxer briefs and that just wouldn’t do. Robert swiftly rose up to sit on the edge of the sofa, pulling Aaron between his legs. He slowly stretched the band of the underpants with his fingers tugging them lower inch by inch revealing the skin that had a trail of short black hair until he reached the bulge that was growing bigger the closer he got it. He stretched the fabric and unveiled his hardening cock. He wanted to taste it so bad his mouth watered but he still stalled it. So instead, he nuzzled against his bellybutton and started to graze the short dark trail downwards. He still avoided the centrepiece of his desire, letting his lips and nose wander around his hips and the short hair. The hair was starting to curl and rose from the skin as it got rid of its damp trap. 

Robert cursed himself for not having anything on him, no lube, no condoms because funnily enough he had rushed to save their fair, not to ravish the delicious vicar. On the other hand, the prospect of making the younger man come by his greedy mouth wasn’t bad at all…

Aaron was stroking his hair desperately attempting to guide his lips to the spot he was aching to be touched. But Robert wanted still to prolong the moment he had waited for so long. So he slid his hands to the back and took hold of his cheeks which were perky and muscular just the way he had expected. Aaron groaned and bent his knees to get closer to him. Robert felt his muscles tense under his hands that massaged them. It was time to let them both get what they craved. However, he didn’t think Aaron’s position was very enjoyable one and he wanted to give him the most mind-blowing sucking that he had obviously been lacking for a long time.

Robert rose to his feet suddenly, took a firm hold of Aaron and almost threw him on the sofa. A surprised yelp escaped Aaron’s mouth but when he found himself lying comfortably against amount of cushions he smiled invitingly to Robert. He replied to the invitation by lowering himself beside the sofa, taking a cushion under his knees and bending over Aaron’s crotch finally aiming to the destination he had thought would be out of his reach forever. 

He took hold of his dick and started to swirl his tongue teasingly over the head. He could feel Aaron’s thighs quivering. He used his other hand to stroke the thin skin of his inner thighs and released his lips from his new favourite toy to kiss and lick the smooth skin. But he needed to get back and he trailed along the strong vein of his length to the tip again and surged to fill his mouth with the deliciously Aaron scented dick. He hummed in satisfaction. Aaron wriggled and impatiently lifted his hips in the same rhythm as Robert movements. 

\- I won’t last long Rob, I’m gonna come soon!  
Aaron panted.

Robert lifted his head for a second to assure him. - Just let it come. No need to hold back.

And he plunged back but his breath was hardly touching him when he already came. The cum was spread all over Roberts face and his own stomach. Robert chuckled lightly over the sudden burst and reached a towel from the floor to wipe his face and Aaron’s belly. The brunette chuckled too sounding deliriously happy. But he didn’t let himself relax long before he lifted himself up and pulled Robert to sit on the sofa. Robert let him position them as he pleased which turned out be Robert sitting comfortably leaning his back to the back of the seat and Aaron kneeling on the floor in front of him. 

\- Aaron you don’t need to do that if you don’t want to. I’m not expecting anything from you.  
Robert still had the little niggling voice in the back of his mind suspecting if he was making Aaron do something he would regret later.

\- Of course I bloody want to! As if you’re leaving me hanging now we have started. I want it just as much as you. 

And he did. Robert felt like he had never been handled the way he was now, by the man who was fervent and decisive, his mouth oozing heat and hungry sucks while his one hand was stroking the base and the other was playing with his balls. Robert lost all control and the last straw was the feather light stroke of the thumb over his hole. He was embarrassed how quickly he came, he wasn’t the one living in celibacy. Aaron swallowed every drop and even licked the sensitive top making Robert shiver. They both crawled to lie on the sofa tangled together. They exchanged sloppy sleepy kisses.

Exhaustion and the release of the long restrained want made them fall asleep. Robert woke up to the sound of thunder not knowing how much time had gone by but it was still dark. His movements had woken Aaron too. 

Aaron voice was raw when he started to speak sounding too serious for Roberts’s liking.  
\- Robert. I’m sorry. I enjoyed this night but this was it. This won’t become a “thing”. 

His euphoria evaporated into thin air.  
\- Do you regret it?

\- No. I made my decision when I walked into the room and saw your shirtless body. I knew I couldn’t resist you but it was not your fault, I made the decision willingly and I wanted this. But it can’t be more. I can’t greet your family every Sunday in the church if I’m sneaking behind your wife’s back to jump in the bed with her husband. I would be back in those horrible teenage days when I loathed myself. I won’t do it. 

Aaron stood up and gathered his clothes from the floor.  
\- I’m sorry Robert, but that’s how it’s going to be.

He left Robert alone with a hole in his heart. For now. If anything, he was determined. “Can’t you see that I’m the one” as Swift would say it and that’s what he needed Aaron to see.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update!   
> Thank you for the lovely comments!

\- I can think of so many better things to do on Saturday than this futile little fair.  
Chrissie complained when he came downstairs.

\- You don’t need to come, I can go on my own.  
Robert was keeping his fingers crossed in his mind that she would hold to his suggestion and stay at home.

\- Oh rubbish, of course we’ll go as a family. How would it look like if we didn’t show up together?

Robert sighed defeated. He had hoped that he could have at least gone beforehand to clean up the mess before opening but Chrissie refused to let him go. He had called Vic who said he didn’t need to come, Paul and Harry were already there to help her.

It was yet another warm sunny summer day. It was like there had never been a storm but the field was still moist after the rain and good sturdy walkers would have been best shoes to wear but naturally, Chrissie wore moccasins, the most impractical shoes you could think of. She wore a feather light silky green dress but the golden jewellery she wore looked too heavy for the occasion. She gathered her family around her so they could make a grand entrance. 

Robert knew Aaron would have gladly avoided them the whole day but it was important for Chrissie to make their presence known to him. So the minute she saw him she took a direct line to him and from a distance already shouted to get his attention.  
\- Father Aaron! What a lovely event you have here.

Robert could see his neck stiffen and slightly redden. He stopped on the spot before he slowly turned to see them. He kept his eyes firmly on the other members of the family refusing to look Robert in the eye.

\- Mrs Sugden. How kind of you. I didn’t think this would be your scene. It’s nice to see you have time for our little fair.

\- I had to come and see since you’ve been luring my husband away from home too many times. It’s good to know I’ll get him back home after this.  
She teased him.

Aaron blushed and fanned himself with a leaflet trying to give an impression that it was just the heat that was getting onto him. But what really was a sign of his distress was the way he grabbed his collar and stretched it, Robert had learned to read the signs. 

Before Aaron had a chance to reply Lawrence concurred with his daughter.  
\- This is really a quaint little thing. I hope you’ll do something useful with all the money I gave you. 

How Robert hated these situations. Lawrence bringing up the money on a day like this and what irked him even more, taking all the credit whatever their company did, no matter what Robert did.

\- And like my daughter said, it’s good to finally get our CEO back to real work. It’s time for him to give up skiving. 

Aaron grunted giving Lawrence a disapproving glance. 

Robert felt a nudge on his shoulder, it was Jane.  
\- Here you are, my partner in crime.  
She looked radiant in a floral summer dress her fluffy long curls softly floating around her head.

Robert smiled at her and turned to his family.  
\- This is Jane, we were in the same team. Jane, this is my wife Chrissie, her father Lawrence and Lachlan Chrissie’s son. You’ve probably seen them in the church.

Chrissie smiled strained smile or something that resembled a smile without any real feeling behind it.  
\- I’m charmed I’m sure. Yes I’ve seen you on Sundays in the mass.  
She snaked a hand around Roberts arm and tugged him closer to show her ownership.

From the corner of his eye Robert could see Aaron lifting his eyebrow. He seemed relieved to get away from the focus of attention. 

\- I hope they didn’t drag you to help them last night? You know, to save the fair from the storm.

Jane looked surprised.  
\- I didn’t know! Why didn’t you call me! I would’ve helped!

\- NO!  
Robert and Aaron blurted in unison, Aaron looking horrified. Robert quickly tried to think something to make it sound less suspicious.   
\- Don’t you worry, we definitely didn’t need you. We couldn’t possibly wake you up in the middle of the night. I mean, it was hardly anything. We just put some more hooks and ropes over the tent that’s all.

Chrissie slapped his arm playfully.  
\- As if it was hardly nothing! You came home at four in the morning. It took you almost the whole night!

Father Aaron had quietly slipped further from their circle, his face shining bright red and sweaty. He turned to the boy who had been quiet so far. - Lachlan there’s a band playing, you might like it. Why don’t you go to listen to them, I could go with you. Their music is awesome.

The boy had been swirling around the group kicking the ground, staring around the field shoulders slumped doing his best to avoid the attention of the grownups. Aaron saw his chance to make his exit. 

Aaron had managed to disrupt their conversation so that the issue of the last night’s events had been forgotten.

Robert’s feet were automatically ready to follow them but Chrissie had another idea. She wanted to have a cup of tea and taste Vic’s new cake. Robert shot a longing look after him and followed his wife who was securely holding his arm. Thankfully, Lawrence vanished into the crowds after seeing his acquaintances he wanted to greet.

They hardly had the warmest bond but the sister-in-laws were always courteous towards each other. Robert was grateful that Vic’s snide remarks usually vanished when she listened to Chrissie. Suddenly she remembered she was Robert’s sister and was siding with him if his wife was giving him hard time.

Robert loved Vic’s new mango chocolate cake and complimented it abundantly.

\- Please Robert, if there’s sugar that’s enough for you. It doesn’t need much to make something that pleases you.  
It sounded like Chrissie thought she was being funny but she wasn’t, not to Robert. Fortunately, he didn’t need to say anything because the remark had riled up Victoria.  
\- Maybe Robert is just appreciating my talent. 

Chrissie was about to retort but held herself back and nodded. She changed his focus. - Where’s Lachlan?  
She got uneasy when she realised she hadn’t seen him at least for a half an hour. 

\- He’s probably still listening the bands. You know, Aaron took him there.  
Robert said as if he just remembered it, not that he was trying to keep on taps of every move Aaron made.

\- Aaron?  
Chrissie sounded perplexed.

\- Yeah, you were there, you heard him say he’d take him there.

Chrissie stared at him silently for moment.  
\- So its Aaron now, not Father Aaron?

\- Oh! You mean that.   
Robert cursed himself for letting his guard down. – We’ve just been in each other’s company so much that it feels only natural to call him by his name.

Chrissie tilted her head and looked at him judgingly – It sounds disrespectful. I would never call our vicar by his name only.

\- It’s probably because I’m not a catholic and not used to your habits. 

\- Don’t do that again, I don’t like it. I don’t want anyone to think that we don’t have manners.

\- Sure. I’m clearly not living up to your standards.

Chrissie with her sneering and condescending attitude had ripped every ounce of happiness he had felt today. This should have been a happy and light hearted day.

It had been a beautiful summer day, the field filled stalls of colourful flowers, fun and laughter, and for himself a sense of accomplishment after weeks of preparations. Instead his mood was getting heavier, the colours faded to grey as the day went by.

But Chrissie had given him a good excuse to leave. He knew she wouldn’t want to traipse about the wet field in her shoes and he could play a good stepdad by going to find Lachlan.

He heard when he got closer to the stage that the girlband was starting their set. 

Aaron saw him approaching and apparently the music had enthralled him so much that he had temporarily forgotten his need to stay away from Robert.   
\- You came to see your favourite band I see.  
There was a mischief in Aaron’s eyes. – Do you also like chick flicks?

\- No I don’t, but I’ll have you know that there are some classics in them. Obvs you only like classics like Name of the rose and other movies of that genre?

\- Huh? What?  
Aaron looked confused.

\- Sorry, it was just a joke.  
Robert said meekly.

Aaron frowned. – I don’t know what you’re talking about but Rocky and Die Hard are the ones that don’t make me fall asleep after 15 minutes. 

\- Oh, I should have guessed! There needs to be blood, sweat and tears for it to be a proper movie. What about cars?

\- That’s always a bonus.

They both chuckled until Aaron seemed to remember what they were suppose to be and what not. He coughed awkwardly and muttered – I need to mingle with the parishioners. 

\- I see. I can imagine there’s nothing more you like than small talk.   
Robert said bitterly.

Aaron looked apologetic and Robert could feel the reason wasn’t just that he had to leave but for everything. He walked past Robert and stopped just for second and swept his palm against Robert’s imperceptibly.

\- I’m so sorry.  
He whispered softly his breath caressing his cheek for a briefest moment. 

A wave of sorrow flushed over him. 

He searched out Lachlan from the crowd and took him to his mother. After that, he only saw Aaron from afar on that day. Chrissie took care that they didn’t stay to linger with the locals and Jane told him that Father Aaron had passed a word that he wasn’t needed to take down the constructions. With heavy heart he accompanied the White family to their car.


End file.
